


Saved

by AnnLin



Series: 譬如朝露 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 这一晚，他的出现挽救了她的生命，她的逃脱拯救了他的灵魂。他是于漫漫长夜中悄然逝去的沉默谜题，而她手握尖利的羽毛笔奋笔疾书、意图刺破黑暗与光明之间的屏障。
Relationships: Regulus Black/Dorcas Meadowes
Series: 譬如朝露 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953646
Kudos: 4





	Saved

【1】

在门口将眼镜提前摘下来真是个错误的决定，她心想。尴尬的沉默弥漫在她和对面的陌生人之间，那人的脚动了动，将门口的雪往下压了几分，也许还连带着她的眼镜碎片。

时间是一九七九年十二月，多卡斯刚刚结束了对一位老夫人的采访，打算去临近的猪头酒吧买点喝的暖暖身子。她出门时急匆匆的，忘了带围巾，抓起背包就出门了。包里装着一大摞羊皮纸和一支杀伤力抵得上十支魔杖的速记羽毛笔，现在，经过一个下午的努力，那一大摞羊皮纸已经有一多半都变成了采访稿。

还有什么比在寒冷的冬日喝一杯冒着热气的热红酒更舒服呢？多卡斯与老夫人道了别，将光秃秃的脖子缩进衣领里，急匆匆地一路小跑到猪头酒吧。酒吧那怎么擦也擦不干净的小窗如今透着温暖的橙黄色灯光，变得可爱了几分。多卡斯几乎都能借此想象出室内的喧嚣、扑面而来的食物香气与热红酒顺着食道流进瑟缩的胃的感觉。

不用看她也知道，她暴露在外的耳朵已经冻得快和格兰芬多的旗帜一个颜色了。

梅林最锋利的羽毛笔啊，真是该死的诱人，她的耳朵、舌头和胃已经迫不及待了。多卡斯咽了咽口水，在门口摘下冻得和冰一样冷的眼镜，就在这时——

门被从里面大力推开，恰好撞飞了多卡斯手里的眼镜。站在门口的人逆着光，似乎没有立刻反应过来发生了什么，像是在等着她先开口。他可能没有戴眼镜的经历，多卡斯心想。

在这样的光线下，失去眼镜的多卡斯就是个睁眼瞎。

“我的眼镜……”她低下头搜索着眼镜残肢，忍不住发出一声呻吟。

对面的人总算反应过来了。

“真是抱歉，我来吧。”一个彬彬有礼的声音。只是——怎么听上去有点耳熟？他蹲下去，捡起了躺在他脚边的可怜巴巴的镜架。

一秒钟后，对方收起魔杖，一个完好无损的眼镜被递还给多卡斯。多卡斯在门口戴上眼镜。她倒要看看这个撞掉她眼镜的冒失鬼是谁。

围着斯莱特林银绿相间围巾的男孩看着她，唇角微微勾起。

“我请你喝一杯吧，作为赔偿。”他说。

——雷古勒斯·布莱克

都快被冻成冰块的多卡斯觉得自己无法拒绝这个提议。

【2】

她大概是刚刚被冻傻了，多卡斯想。

她居然和雷古勒斯·布莱克面对面坐在一张小桌子旁，手里捧着一杯他付了钱的热红酒。

桌子正中间是第二杯。雷古勒斯看样子对它没什么兴趣，也许那也会是她的。

今天不知道是怎么了，周围的人一个比一个嗓门大。身为一名记者，多卡斯深谙巫师界打听消息的门路，猪头酒吧就是其中一个重要据点。往常想要得到什么消息，她都恨不得把自己的耳朵揪下来粘到那些人的厚面纱或面具上；今天，她坐在自己的座位上，那些人的话就像是长了翅膀一样自动飞进了她完好无损的耳朵。

也许她应该感谢对面那个沉默的家伙。要是他滔滔不绝说个不停，她的耳朵大概还是不能幸免于难。

对面那个沉默的家伙又一次打破了两人之间的沉默。

“你为什么又把眼镜摘下来了呢？”雷古勒斯语气温和。

说实话，面对一张和小天狼星如此相似的脸，多卡斯一时间还真有点不适应。她可以发誓，小天狼星绝不会用这样的语气说话。

“因为有水汽呀。”多卡斯答道，端起了热乎乎的杯子，像一只因找到了热源心满意足的猫。

“你可以施一个水火不侵咒。”他微微皱眉。

嗯，这就有点讨厌了。生活可不是魔咒考试。

“我可以用眼镜布把水汽擦干净。等到镜片升温，就不会有水汽了。而且，你真的知道给冷镜片施水火不侵咒会变成什么样吗？”多卡斯猜这是对方的知识盲区，禁不住有点小小的得意。瞧，雷古勒斯·布莱克也有不知道的咒语呢，因为他的视力该死的都快比得上猫头鹰了。

她放下杯子，抽出魔杖，在眼镜上点了一下。原本附着在镜片上的水汽飘到了镜片周围。这个结果显然是雷古勒斯没有料到的。他若有所思地看着两片被水汽环绕的镜片，说道：

“试试云咒撤回呢？”

“云——什么？”多卡斯瞪着他。

雷古勒斯脸上的表情略微起伏了一下，他什么也没说，直接掏出自己的魔杖，指了指多卡斯放在桌子上的眼镜。多卡斯惊讶地看到，水汽一下子就没了。

小布莱克满意了。他矜持地说：“其实你也可以试试消失咒，只不过——”

“——一不小心消失的就是我的眼镜了。”多卡斯接道，看样子对此有着相当惨痛的教训。

雷古勒斯的灰眼睛盯着她看了两秒。

“你的魔咒水平总是能让我感到意外，梅多斯小姐。”

温和的语气中掺杂着一点惋惜，像是热红酒甜味褪去后刺激神经末梢的辛辣酒精。不大令人愉快，但也让人讨厌不起来。多卡斯将嘴里的那口温热的酒慢慢咽下去，听到对方说——

“所以你还是常备一块眼镜布吧。”

固执的布莱克向她糟糕的魔咒水平妥协了，真是不错。多卡斯有点想笑，结果被自己嘴里剩下的半口酒给呛住了。

【3】

“你能活到现在真是个奇迹。”雷古勒斯·布莱克在给她施了一个“安咳消”后毫不客气地说。

多卡斯熟悉的布莱克式嘲讽，这让雷古勒斯看上去终于有点像小天狼星的弟弟了。她继续舒舒服服地喝着免费的红酒，像是默认了。

“你——”

雷古勒斯有点恼怒地看着对方对自己的讽刺无动于衷，像只濒临炸毛的动物幼崽。他不知道的是，多卡斯已经在向来毒舌的小天狼星手上滚了好几滚了，早就练就出了一身皮糙肉厚的好本领。

“我怎么了？”多卡斯笑眯眯地问。

“——你是个女孩子。”雷古勒斯说道，多卡斯挑起了眉毛——所以呢？

“女孩子……”在多卡斯越抬越高的眉毛面前，他的声音弱了点，“不能活得这么糙。”他终于将这句话从打结的舌头底下扯了出来。

“说完了？”多卡斯喝完了第一杯热红酒，伸手把第二杯拿到自己面前。

雷古勒斯不太高兴地“嗯”了一声，这副表情多少勾起了多卡斯的一些回忆。

多卡斯和雷古勒斯的交集始于魁地奇比赛和小天狼星·布莱克。多卡斯五年级时是格兰芬多队的找球手，有一场和斯莱特林队的比赛。格兰芬多队队长是个魁地奇狂热分子，在比赛前半个月天天都要训练。以多卡斯本身薄弱的咒语水平根本无法在有限的时间内应付完势如雪崩的家庭作业，所以辅导她做作业这件事情就被丢给了，呃——

她的队友的好友的弟弟，同时也是她在球场上的对手、斯莱特林队的找球手，雷古勒斯·布莱克。

多卡斯第一次在空教室里看到这个严肃的小家伙抱着一摞书和笔记走过来的时候，觉得梅林一定是在和她开玩笑。

詹姆·波特一定是脑袋被游走球撞傻了才会让一个三年级的学生来辅导她这个五年级生。

“你不会是要趁机给我施恶咒吧？”多卡斯认真地问道，觉得他乖乖过来的动机十分值得怀疑。联想至斯莱特林队如同她没写的论文那么厚的案底，她觉得他如此打算的可能性非常之高。

雷古勒斯很有气势地将怀里的东西放到桌子上，俯视着坐在座位上的她。

“我们队长是这么打算的。”他说。

嗬，他倒是还挺诚实的嘛。

“但是我觉得，我不用给你施咒也能打败你，”小布莱克骄傲地说，“我会用实际行动告诉你，你在不在赛场上对我来说都一样。”

多卡斯都想给他的信心鼓掌了。

这句豪言壮语倒也没说错。在那场比赛上，雷古勒斯一不小心被自家球员一棍子游走球打下了扫帚，确实多卡斯在或不在都一个样。

短短两周，加起来不超过一天的时间，多卡斯认识到了一个斯莱特林版的布莱克。

他很聪明，却不会故意炫耀；他讲解题目时十分细致，从来不会不耐烦；只要他愿意，他可以变得非常体贴。

哦，还有一点——他总会让自己在力所能及的范围内舒服一点。

多卡斯很快就掌握了和雷古勒斯打交道的窍门。只要你在这个小家伙骄傲的尾巴尖忍不住翘起来的时候顺着他的毛，表现出宽容、理解或者赞赏，稍微满足一下他的自尊心，他就又会高高兴兴地任她差遣了。就是这个骄傲吧，有点——

“你在骑扫帚前都不涂脸吗？风很伤皮肤的！”十三岁的雷古勒斯惊讶地看着多卡斯，好像突然发现了她有巨怪血统，“女孩子怎么可以活这么糙呀！”他固执地将自己手里那个小瓶塞给了多卡斯。

一直以来都不太讲究的多卡斯拿着那瓶雷古勒斯号称自制的药膏，不断在心里自我安慰道，有这个弟弟也不错。

其实她心里的真实想法是，她被刺激到了。斯莱特林可真会瞎讲究——美其名曰，总会让自己在力所能及的范围内舒服一点。

【4】

“可是布莱克少爷，我们这些普通人得自己赚口粮啊。”多卡斯揶揄道。

雷古勒斯有点尴尬地看着她。

“你知道，我不是那个意思——”

多卡斯不以为意地一摆手。“我知道，我知道。不如我们换个话题？”

雷古勒斯微微点头，接受了这个提议。

“你最近过得怎么样？”多卡斯随口问道，低头喝着温热的饮料。可她过了半天也没听到对方的回答。她抬头去看他。

有那么一瞬间，多卡斯觉得他看向自己的目光很冷，冷到——也许是她的职业让她过于敏感了——那让她觉得，自己在对方眼里是一具已经凉透了的尸体。

多卡斯一向神经大条的心忍不住抖了抖。

“雷古勒斯？”多卡斯试着叫了叫他的名字，一只手下意识地收回来去摸口袋中的魔杖。

她的意图立刻被少年看穿了。

“你在找魔杖吗？”他身体微微前倾，礼貌地问道。

多卡斯惊讶于他的敏锐，立刻在心里拉响了警戒。她曾从小天狼星那里听过一些传言，他们说他已经是……但她不愿意相信……

少年突然笑了，多卡斯依然不敢放松。

“今晚，我们不是敌人，”他说，“我保证。”

多卡斯不解地看着他。

“因为今天是平安夜呀。”雷古勒斯露出一个孩子般的狡黠表情，可这并没有让多卡斯的心情好起来。相反，她大脑一片空白，镜片后面的两只眼睛呆呆地看着对面的雷古勒斯。

“他们说，你已经……”她欲言又止。

雷古勒斯似乎带上了一张微笑的面具。

“你可以这么认为，但我是不会承认的。”

多卡斯只知道，他没有否认。

她的心沉了下去。湖面慢慢结冰，将它锁在了湖中。

【5】

在短暂的两周辅导后，除了两队的比赛，多卡斯和雷古勒斯就没有更多交集了。刚开始，雷古勒斯在走廊上碰到她会和她打个招呼；后来，变成了点头致意；再后来，等到他们之间的关系已经可以平淡到装作不认识时，多卡斯毕业了。

多卡斯被预言家报社录取，同时还加入了凤凰社。她虽然平日里不修边幅，从来都弄不清楚口红色号的区别，但在写报道一事上，多卡斯是出了名的较真。她过人的勇气和正义感给食死徒一边带来了不少的麻烦。

雷古勒斯知道，多卡斯在自己的圈子里很有名。他的堂姐贝拉大概做梦都想把她给干掉，最好再剁碎了拿去喂黑魔王的大蛇，因为多卡斯总爱在报道中和他们对着干。

可雷古勒斯·布莱克羡慕着这样的多卡斯·梅多斯，又或许，是比羡慕更多的什么。弄清楚到底是哪种没有任何实际意义，因此他止步于此。

她是耀眼的光，而他是无底的深渊。在这一刻，在这个空气浑浊、拥挤吵闹的小酒馆里，命运让他们短暂地相逢。对他而言，这就足够了。

远处酒馆的中央有几名醉汉唱起了圣诞颂歌，几个半醉的人——也许是在街头的卖唱人——抓起随身携带的乐器用歪七扭八的音符给他们伴奏。越来越多的人加入了他们的队伍，好歹拯救了点在雷古勒斯听来不堪入耳的热烈旋律。

多卡斯知道，雷古勒斯不会吝啬给予“无可救药“四字的评价。但她思绪不在此处。

“平安夜……你怎么在这？”她问，语气冷了许多。

“我想出来看看，”雷古勒斯很快答道，似乎早就准备好了这个答案，“你呢？”

多卡斯喝着杯中剩余的热红酒，耳边萦绕着的不是气氛热烈的圣诞颂歌，而是下午采访过的老夫人的声音——

“他一直都是一个好孩子，从小就一门心思要当傲罗……”

“我本该阻止他的。现在想想，他真的不合适……可怜的孩子，他反应一直都没有那么快……”

“他已经失踪半年了，魔法部至今也没有给我一个交代……”

多卡斯无法忽视那些悲伤的眼泪。她的工作就是去到那些阳光照不到的地方，让被遗忘的人群可以发声，让身处光明的幸运儿时时警醒。但不是每个人都愿意从自己的世界中抬起脑袋。

“你认识乔治·史密斯吗？”多卡斯紧盯着他的脸，想从中看出来点破绽，“我今天去采访了他的母亲。”

“哦，你都采访到了什么？”他面色平静——说不定，和他没有关系呢？她的心中升起一丝侥幸。但理智告诉她，这不可能。

“她的儿子在执行任务的时候失踪了，但魔法部一直不肯给个说法。现在她患了病，唯一的心愿是知道儿子的下落。”她一口气说完。

不是盼望他回来，而是只想知道他的下落。

雷古勒斯低下了他的灰色眼睛。

“不是所有的愿望都会实现。”

“你想说什么？”

“没什么。我为他们感到遗憾。”

他没有否认。用一句“我很遗憾”轻轻揭过，毫无成本，再简单不过了。多卡斯突然没了说话的欲望。

喝饮料是缓解尴尬的好方法，假装喝饮料也是。多卡斯举着杯子，在心里计算着时间，也许在这个时候赶回报社——不，还是回住处赶稿子比较好……

“那你有什么想对我说的吗？”雷古勒斯问。她的思绪被打断。

“没有。”多卡斯冷漠地拒绝了。

“你从事的职业很高尚，梅多斯小姐，”雷古勒斯带着他特有的真诚说，“我很敬佩你的……勇气。你敢于向民众揭露事情最真实的一面，不过不得不说，真相和实话往往都不讨人喜欢。对于很多人来说，他们宁愿自己一辈子都活在谎言中，甚至还会责备告知他们真相的人。所以……你还认为你的工作是有价值的吗？”

“那是他们自己应该做出的选择，与我无关。我要做的，是为他们清理出通向另一种可能性的道路，确保他们始终都手握另一种可能。”

“——即使可能没有人愿意走这条路？”

“无论何时何地，只要有一个人曾经愿意、曾经通过我的文字窥见了世界的另一面，我的工作就是有价值的。”多卡斯斩钉截铁地说。

“也许你会因此遭遇危险呢？”他轻声问。

“你在暗示什么？”多卡斯警惕地看着他。

“没什么，”他迅速否认，“只是举个例子。”

“有些事情总要有人去做呀。如果所有人都推脱，那是自取灭亡。”

“总要有人去做……”雷古勒斯细细琢磨着这句话，像是被触动了，“很伟大的想法，很有牺牲精神。看来，你比我想象的还要高尚一点。”

多卡斯身为记者的好奇心被勾起来了点。

“你想象的？”她重复着他的话。

“一个和小天狼星差不多的混球……现在看来，你比那个混球要好得多。至少，你还愿意和我说话。”他微微自嘲。

即使知道对方是干什么的，多卡斯还是忍不住有点怜悯他，这无关立场。两个不同立场的布莱克对到一起，其中的一个还是小天狼星——多卡斯几乎都能想象出那是什么级别的灾难，那大概比当着费尔奇的面拔秃了洛丽丝夫人的猫毛还要恐怖。

“你也认为自己做的事情是有价值的吗？”她忍不住问，想尝试从另一个角度看这件事。

“当然。无论何时，只要我曾经做过的事被我希望的人知道，它就是有意义的，”雷古勒斯露出一个圆滑的微笑，“梅多斯小姐，你是负责解开谜题、寻求真相的人，而我是那个出题的人。也许有一天你能看到我留下的谜题，我希望能解开它的人是你。”

斯莱特林少年说着她还不能完全明白的谜语，晃了晃手上的面具，接着藏身于黑夜，不肯再多透露半分。勾起了她的好奇心、又跑的比谁都远，真是太狡猾了。

“听上去你像是在舍近求远。”

“那是因为我想得到更多，所以才要绕远路。”他说完起身，将手里的一团斯莱特林围巾缠到了她光秃秃的脖子上，打了个结。即使是多卡斯，也不能昧着良心称之为好看，可雷古勒斯好像还挺满意的，还真是品味独特。

“我要走了，你拿着用吧，”他站在她身旁说，注意到了她面前的空杯子，“需要再来一杯吗？”他相当体贴地问。

——除非她想被人扛着回家。

【6】

两人在猪头酒吧门口分别。夜幕漆黑，门口的两盏小灯照亮了一片纷扬落下的雪花。从雪花落下的角度看，风不是很大，但已足够冷了。

多卡斯不知道雷古勒斯是不是在围巾上动过什么手脚，它围着她的脖子，异常暖和。

小布莱克嘛，总是能在力所能及的范围内让自己舒服一点。

“谢谢你的围巾，”多卡斯向他道谢，“我会把它寄还给你的。”

“不用了，反正我也用不上了，”雷古勒斯说，注意到了她眼中的疑惑，“这条被我弄得太暖和了。”他解释道。

果然，她没想错——精于享受的斯莱特林。

“平安夜应该和朋友一起过，一个人太孤单了，梅多斯小姐，”雷古勒斯像是终于发现了围巾的不对劲，凑近了些，皱着眉把它重新系了系，“不要回家。”他压低声音说，温热的气息扑在她的耳侧。

毫无疑问，这是一个警告，但是——身为食死徒的同伙，他到底想做什么？

“我说过，今晚我们不是敌人，”他看出了她的犹疑，“今晚我们都只是……人。对，没错。”他喃喃道，在寒冬中保持着虚弱的微笑。

十八岁的少年比她高了半个头，情形同五年前相比正好颠倒了过来。他低头看着她，灰色的眼睛犹如平静无波的湖面，没有一丝杂质，干净得令人害怕。

“我要走了。”他对她说。

“圣诞快乐。”多卡斯说。

“圣诞快乐，”雷古勒斯犹豫了一下，“帮我和他……算——”

“我会的。”多卡斯抢先说，雷古勒斯略微惊讶，用感激的目光看了她一眼。

“谢谢，”他停顿了一下，像是在找合适的告别词，“我走了，保重。”

说完不再等多卡斯的回应，他转身踩着积雪一步步走远，鞋底发出轻轻的“吱吱”声。多卡斯望着他被灯光染黄的背影，连自己都不知道为何要这么做。很快，他的黑色袍子就和未被点亮的寒冷黑夜融为一体，难分彼此。她围着他暖和的银绿相间的围巾，仍然站在原地。

这一晚，多卡斯·梅多斯去拜访了麦金农一家，逃过一劫。

这一晚，雷古勒斯·布莱克带着装有字条的挂坠盒走进岩洞，葬身于此。

这一晚，他们短暂地抛却了尖锐的对立，尝试唤醒人类本性中对于同类最初的友善。

这一晚，他的出现挽救了她的生命，她的逃脱拯救了他的灵魂。他是于漫漫长夜中悄然逝去的沉默谜题，而她手握尖利的羽毛笔奋笔疾书、意图刺破黑暗与光明之间的屏障。

一九八一年七月二十日，多卡斯·梅多斯被伏地魔亲手杀害。一百零三天后，第一次巫师战争结束。初冬的太阳在戈德里克山谷照常升起，微弱的晨曦照亮了世界疯狂过后的遍地残垣。在久违的和平面前，无论是拯救的还是被拯救的——幸存的人们相拥流泪，感激新生。

长夜已逝，新的时代已经来临。

——The End——


End file.
